Ninjago - Abilities
by NinjaByHeart
Summary: The ninja face a new enemy. I added my own OC's, who I will post profiles for eventually. Hope you like!
1. Blind Trust

A girl fled through the alleyway, arms outstretched to help her through the darkness. She felt cold, brick against her fingertips and knew it was all over. She had hit a dead end. Turning around, she asked, "Who are you?" with fear in her voice.

A man laughed maniacally. "I can't believe you don't remember me! I'm the one who killed off the last of your race!"

Suddenly, the girl heard him grunt, as if he had been hit and she heard his body fall to the ground. She couldn't see anything; her world was dark. She felt her knees give way, and strong arms catch her, before she slipped from consciousness.

-later-

"She's waking up."

Cole watched as the girl he had rescued opened her eyes. Her eyes stared at the ceiling. "Where am I?" She asked, not addressing anyone in particular.

"You won't figure out if you keep staring at the ceiling all day," Jay laughed.

"Is that what I was staring at then?" Her head looked over at them. "How many of you are there?"

"Look for yourself!" Kai growled, not wanting to answer a seemingly stupid question.

"Hmm. I would if I could." She slowly sat up. "I'm blind. I cannot see."

Kai's face reddened and Zane spoke up. "There are four of us in the room with you, but our Sensei and our four other companions are out in the city."

"Well, then. Why am I here?" She asked, looking to where she had heard Zane's voice.

"A man was chasing you. I knocked him out, you fainted, so I brought you here," Cole spoke up.

She turned to where she heard Cole's voice. "So you are the one to thank!" She stood up shakily and walked towards Cole. She bowed. "Thank you." She stood again. "I am Gizelle Lowe. As I said earlier, I am blind. Something I was cursed with, sadly. That horrible person who was chasing me, he wiped out my race, and scarred my eyes so I could not see." She shuddered, partly from fear and partly from the cold.

"Your race?" Kai asked, suspiciously.

"Yes, my people. We were before the first spinjitsu master. We were blessed with strong senses. Obviously, my sight has been terminated, but my other senses are stronger than a normal human. That's how I can walk and fight as if I weren't blind." She folded her arms sheepishly. "I didn't fight that man because . . . I was scared. So instead, I ran." She looked ashamed. Cole took her hand. He had never been one to be very mushy or romantic, but Gizelle obviously needed a vote of confidence.

"Sometimes, running away is the right thing to do."

Gizelle looked up. Cole held her hand with care. She smiled up at him. Maybe, just maybe, he was right.

-the next day-

Gizelle woke the next morning with the horrific feeling that she would have to leave. She had nowhere else to go.

Cole knocked on her door. "Gizelle, breakfast is ready. Want me to lead you to the kitchen?"

Gizelle shook her head. "I can follow your voice." She walked over to the door, but Cole hadn't left yet. She looked up at him. "Why are you still standing here?"

"How did you-?" Cole was cut off by Gizelle's abrupt reply.

"I can't see you, but I could hear and feel your breath."

"Maybe I just want to make sure that you _can_ make it to the kitchen," Cole suggested.

"That's so sweet!" Gizelle took Cole's hand. "Maybe I do need a bit of help getting to the kitchen."

Cole blushed. Was _he_- the tough guy, the leader -falling in love? He was glad she couldn't see him; he was sure his face was red as a tomato. He quickly led her to the kitchen.

"Oh no; does _Cole_ have a _crush_?" Kai asked.

Cole face his face heat up even more. "NO! Just . . . helping Gizelle . . ." Cole stammered.

Gizelle felt her face heat up. Did she have a crush on Cole? No, it wasn't possible . . . Was it?

Kai rolled his eyes. He could see right through their act. They totally loved each other. "Whatever, Zane made waffles."

Cole slid into his spot at the table and helped Gizelle into the seat beside him. Everyone began devouring the waffles, but Gizelle merely picked at her food. She couldn't decide whether to tell them or not. "Um, guys?"

Everyone looked expectantly at Gizelle. She gulped and began her story. "Y'know how my race was killed off?"

The ninja nodded, realized she couldn't see them, and responded in a "Yeah."

"Well, uh." Gizelle folded her arms nervously. "There is another girl who survived."

"Really?" Kai asked. "Where is she?"

"The hospital . . ." Gizelle trailed off. She gulped and regained the confidence to continue. "She was my best friend. That man!" Gizelle felt like screaming in rage. "He cut off her arm . . . She was losing blood faster than, well, I don't know. I took her to the ER, but I don't think she'll make it." Gizelle's voice cracked. "I just couldn't bare it if she died . . ."

"And you just left her?" Jay asked.

"H-he was chasing me! I had no choice!" Gizelle sniffled.

"We might be able to visit her, once Sensei comes back," Zane suggested.

"I-I'd like that," Gizelle whispered, rubbing her arms from the cold. She wished she had a coat! Suddenly, she felt warm arms wrap around her. She heard the ninja snickering.

"S-she looked cold!" Cole retorted.

"I was," Gizelle smiled. "Now I'm warmer though." She snuggled closer to Cole. Maybe she could have a relationship after all.


	2. Unarmed and Dangerous

Sensei Wu held up his hand. Garmadon stopped and the other three bumped into him. "What is it, Wu?"

Wu pointed through an open window. A girl was sitting with Cole, laughing.

Nya shook her head. "What's so suspicious, Sensei?"

"I feel a strange connection to her," Wu frowned.

"Should we attack?" Misako asked, noticing Lloyd was in a defensive position.

"No . . . _I_ will attack. The rest of you will, simply, enter the monastery." Wu jumped through the window and flipped in front of Cole, putting his staff against the girl's neck, causing her to scream.

"Sensei, what are you doing?!" Cole cried. "She's on our side!"

Wu looked suspiciously at Cole. "Who is she?"

"My name is Gizelle Lowe! I'm blind, and I am being hunted!" Gizelle exclaimed. "Cole saved me."

Sensei removed his staff from Gizelle's neck. "I should never jump to conclusions. My sincerest apologies."

Gizelle nodded. "I guess I do look suspicious, my bangs covering my eyes and all."

Sensei nodded. "Again, I am sorry. I'll . . . leave you two alone."

Cole looked at Gizelle. "Why do you hide your eyes?"

Gizelle blushed. "I'm blind, there's no point, besides . . ." She tilted her head up towards him. "My eyes are ugly."

Cole brushed her long bangs away, gently. He saw her eyes were different colours, one orange, the other brown. He placed his hand on her's. "I think you're beautiful in everyway."

Gizelle's eyes went wide. She felt Cole's arms wrap around her. Then, she felt his lips touch hers. Even though her world was dark, she closed her eyes, then deepened the kiss.

Cole pulled away when he heard giggling. "Lloyd!"

Lloyd immediately ran away. Gizelle giggled. "You sure have a way with people Cole."

"Some I like," Cole shrugged. "Others I don't."

Gizelle tilted her head. "I guess I fall into the 'ones you like' category?"

"Nope." Cole pulled her closer. "'The one I love' category."

Gizelle smiled. For once in her life, she was loved.

-the next day-

Sensei Wu walked up to Gizelle. "I think that you are a ninja."

Gizelle stopped and turned to where Wu's voice was coming from. "I know that we got off to a rough start, but you don't need to make fun of me!"

"I don't joke."

Gizelle crossed her arms. "But what about Lloyd? Isn't he the Green Ninja? He has all the elements already, so how could there be more?"

Wu laughed. "He does have all the elements, including yours, he just doesn't know how to harness it yet."

The rest of the ninja were soon watching the two argue. Gizelle eventually threw her hands up in surrender. "Fine! You win!"

Sensei Wu smiled. "Gizelle, you are the ninja of the wind."

Gizelle frowned. "When can I visit my friend in the hospital?"

"Once you've learned Spinjitsu." And with that, Wu walked away.

"And how do I do that?" Gizelle asked, addressing no one in particular.

"Well, you have to go through the training course, but I don't see how that's possible . . ." Kai muttered.

"Maybe I could!" Gizelle exclaimed. "Show me where it is!"

The ninja looked at each other confusedly, but lead her to the training course. She immediately began touching it and moving around. As she felt each thing, she said aloud what they were. "Plank . . . Swords . . . and a dummy."

The ninja were amazed! Gizelle smiled and began through the training course. She flew through, and didn't trip up once! At the end, she was enveloped in a daze of yellow. When she slowed to a stop next to Cole, she had a yellow ninja suit on. Her face was lit up in a smile. "That was so fun!" She exclaimed.

"Not just fun, that was amazing!" Cole cried, taking Gizelle's hand.

Gizelle launched her arms around Cole's shoulders, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Could we go to the hospital now?"

"You may."

Gizelle was startled by Sensei Wu's voice, but smiled. "Let's go!"

-at the hospital-

"You have visitors, dear."

A girl looked up from the hospital bed. The doctor had just ushered a group inside the room. A bunch of . . . Wait, were those the ninja?! And . . . wait . . . "Gizelle?!"

"Dalia!" Gizelle walked up to the side of the bed.

Dalia gave her friend a hug and the ninja saw she only had one arm. "Giz . . . Are those _the_ ninja?"

"Yes, and I'm one of them!" Gizelle squealed. "Oh, right. Guys, this is my best friend, Dalia. Dalia, these are the ninja! Kai Jay, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, Sensei Wu, Misako and Garmadon. Oh and Cole, my, uh, boyfriend." Gizelle blushed.

"Giz, that's awesome!" Dalia exclaimed.

"Why do you only have one arm?!" Kai interrupted.

"Well, aren't we a Mister Spiky Hair!" Dalia giggled. Then she put her hand on her hip and growled, "You aren't gonna go about teasin' me, are ya?"

Kai held up his hands in defense. "No, no, nothing like that! Just curious."

Dalia frowned. "Curiosity killed the cat, y'know. Anyways, he cut off my arm. Gizelle saw it all. Then was her sight. She rushed me to the hospital. By the time she left, her sight was completely gone." She eyed Kai. "Don't start thinking I'm a dainty little flower now, cause I'm not! I'm a raging forest fire!"

Kai laughed. "I think we will get along just fine."

Cole rolled his eyes. "Kai has just joined the love club," He muttered.

"Giz," Dalia turned back to her friend. "Please take me outta here! They're 'monitoring' me for 'abnormalities.'" She looked pleadingly up at Gizelle and the ninja. "They won't even let me go to the bathroom alone! Save me!"

"Let's take her to the monastery, please!" Gizelle cried.

"Yes, let's." Misako mumbled. This girl was probably another ninja, but there was no need for her to know that yet.


End file.
